


Reckless

by Frictionless Waffle (UmamiPills)



Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/Frictionless%20Waffle
Summary: Day 3 - Role ReversalPrompt: Under 150 words
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: AgentCorpWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest and say that this theme inspired me the least out of all of them. I racked my brain for days thinking about something, anything, but nothing ever stuck. This was all I could muster out.
> 
> I still love agentcorp very much and they are still some of my strongest muses, and I hope day 3's entry isn't too disappointing.

“I don’t understand how you do it.” Alex dropped onto the couch as Lena handed her a glass of wine.

“What do you mean, love?” Lena plopped down next to Alex and propped her feet up into her lap. “Which part of my job do you find the most difficult? You know Jess is there to help with anything.”

Alex instinctively went to rub at her girlfriend’s feet. “Well, being a CEO is obviously hard work.” She looked at Lena with a pout. “But I’m talking about how painful it is to walk in heels all day!” Alex took a sip from her glass. “You should be rubbing _my_ feet.”

“The price you pay when you run a company, darling.” Lena laughed then sipped her own wine. “And, you should have thought about that before you brought an alien gun home.”

“I didn’t know it would body swap us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read!


End file.
